


Unwanted (Zayn Malik FanFiction)

by Liams11InchBuddy



Series: House of Crypts Series [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liams11InchBuddy/pseuds/Liams11InchBuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Poppy May was raised believing vampires were cruel ruthless creatures that deserved no remorse nor respect. As Poppy becomes the thing most despised by humanity, she has to put on a brave face as the world around her falls in utter complete chaos-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted (Zayn Malik FanFiction)

Year: 4082

Location: Devinlee Manor, Canterbury England 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can not do this any longer!"

I turned away from the rowdy ballroom and began to walk away. Life was too much at this moment. One lie after another left his diabolical mouth making me want to have him drown in a pit of acid. 

"They are not lies! Diana listen to me. Give me a chance to explain please!" He pleaded.

His eyes showed sincerity but I was not believing him this time. I felt two strong arms circle around my waist and pull me towards his stone hard chest.

"No! I said I am done! That can not be true. This fucking real life! Not a messed up save the world story Harry!" 

I pounded on his chest with my fists as hard as I could. My rings were cutting deeply into my skin causing blood to be drawn out and seep through his pearl colourd dress shirt . I was letting my rage out on him because it had always been him. He was always there when these weird things happened to me. I was sick of it and all I wanted was to be left alone in a place I could live with out fear or regrets. But the worst part was that deep down, I knew there was never going to be an end. Their reign, it was never ending.

"Hit all you want Dee, you know perfectly well you are not going to achieve anything."

I stopped at his words. Although his they held humour behind them, this was no comical situation. Yes I do know... I know he can not be hurt by me or anything at all by those matters. It would take a bomb to cause the least bit of injury on him. I stared into his green eyes. There was so much I wanted to tell him, so much I had not said, yet there was never time and there probably never would be.

"Please try to remember." He whisperd.

His sweet warm breath hit my face making my own hitch in my throat. Remember what though? What do I have to remember?

"You know exactly well why I can not tell you. Remember what happened to Poppy? How she-"

I forcefully put a hand to his mouth to keep his words from bring up the painful memories that happened less than a mere week ago.

"It was my Poppy May, not his. She was my twin sister Harry!"

The image of Poppy Mays face popped into my head. Her pained features as she desperately reached out to grab my hand. The confusion in her eyes as she died right in front of us not knowing who Zayn and Harry were and why in the world it was happening to her. Those seconds were flecks of remembrance flashed in her eyes. How Zayn had fought to hold onto her as she took her last breaths as a human. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt as he brought me down to the floor. My tight corset did not help my heavy breathing and my gown flowed aimlessly at my sides. 

"Were is Zayn now?" I hesitantly asked.

"I-I do not know Diana... I do not know." 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here is well the prologue. I was gonna go straight to chapter one.... But I decided against it. So there it is. Tell me what you think of it so far. I'm open to criticism and opinions ok. Bye who ever you are that if reading this. P.S. I did try to make this formal. Tried ok. Tried
> 
> ✌️Kudos Please!!!!!


End file.
